COMME DES FRERES
by Klariss
Summary: Lorsque deux des leurs se retrouvent coincés sous les dévris d'un immeuble après son effondrement, toute l'équipe du 55 se mobilise pour les sortir de là
1. prises de bec

Les policiers arrivent devant un immeuble. De la fumée sort encore des fenêtres mais les pompiers ont réussi à maîtriser l'incendie.  
  
Jimmy: C'est bon pour la pression. Tu peux évacuer.  
  
DK s'exécute.  
  
Faith et Bosco sortent de leur patrouilleuse.  
  
Faith: Tu sais que t'es malade, tu le sais, un? Bosco : J'adore lorsque l'on me fait des compliments, je trouve que ça améliore ma bonne humeur. Faith (bas): Où que ça accentue la mauvaise ! Bosco : Pardon ? Faith : J'ai rien dit. Bosco : C'est ça fait moi passer pour un crétin. Jimmy (rangeant la lance) : Elle te fait passer pour ce que t'es.  
  
Bosco s'avance à ce moment là vers le pompier.  
  
Jimmy : Quoi tu veux te battre ? Comme c'est mignon ! Bosco : T'as un problème ?  
  
Kim, entrain de ranger le matériel, intervient à ce moment là.  
  
Kim : Oh, oh, oh les gars c'est bon c'est ok, tout va bien. Maintenant détendez-vous. Soufflez un bon coup et ça ira mieux. Faith : Bos, vient par-là. Bosco : Je déteste ce type. Faith : Comment pourrais-tu faire autrement, tu as déjà bien du mal à te supporter toi-même !  
  
Ils s'écartent tandis que Jimmy reprend son calme peu à peu.  
  
Kim : T'es vraiment obligé de le chercher comme ça ? Jimmy : Mais t'as vu sa tête ? A chaque fois c'est irrésistible. Kim : Ah les mecs, tous les mêmes.  
  
Carlos et Doc s'occupent des derniers blessés tandis que les policiers essaient tant bien que mal de faire la circulation, Sully se fait insulter, tout comme Ty. Quant aux pompiers ils ramassent l'échelle lorsqu'une dame d'un certain âge arrive en courant.  
  
Dame : Harni, Harni, où est mon Harni ?  
  
Elle commence à vouloir entrer dans l'immeuble lorsque Jo l'en empêche. La femme se débat.  
  
Jo : Oh, oh, oh, madame, calmez-vous. Dame : Mon Harni, il était à l'intérieur. Mais il n'est pas sorti. Jo : D'accord, d'accord, calmez-vous. JIMMY !!! On a un problème.  
  
Jimmy se précipite vers son ami.  
  
Jimmy : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Jo : Cette dame dit qu'il y a encore quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Dame : C'est mon Harni. Jimmy : Bien. Dame : Je ne veux pas le perdre vous savez, il a toujours été gentil avec moi. Jimmy : Très bien, est-ce que vous êtes sûr qu'il était encore dans le bâtiment lorsque ce dernier a prit feu. Dame : Oui, oui, il descendait au garage prendre la voiture. Jo : Quel âge a-t-il ? Dame : Environ 75 ans Jimmy : Très bien, on va descendre le chercher. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Jo, tu restes avec elle. Jo : Pas de problème Madame. Il met un bras autour de ses épaules tandis que l'autre sert d'appui à la dame puis la dirige tranquillement vers l'ambulance de Kim. Jimmy va voir Lou.  
  
Lou : Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Jimmy : Elle dit qu'un homme est encore là-dedans, on doit aller le chercher. Lou : Non, le feu a affaibli les piliers, il est hors de question que j'envoie une équipe là-dessous. Tout risque de s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre. En plus on est même pas sûr que quelqu'un soit là-dedans. Jimmy : Notre boulot est de sauver des gens, et si on laisse le gars là- dessous, on n'aura pas fait ce pourquoi nous sommes entraînés. Aller Lou, s'il te plait. J'irai tout seul, t'auras pas besoin d'envoyer une équipe. Lou : Il est hors de question que tu descendes tout seul. Et il est hors de question que j'envoie un autre gars en plus de toi. Jimmy : Mais Lou !!! Lou : Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Bosco : Je descends avec lui.  
  
Jimmy et Lou tournent la tête et voient Bosco s'avancer vers eux.  
  
Bosco : Ben quoi ? Jimmy : Toi et moi ? Tous les deux là-dessous ? Bosco : Te fais pas de film, t'as aucune chance. Jimmy : Lou ? Lou : Soyez prudent. Jimmy : Pas de problème.  
  
Ils s'éloignent sous les yeux inquiets de Lou.  
  
Jimmy : Pourquoi tu descends ? Bosco : J'ai entendu la vieille, j'en ai parlé au chef et il est ok. Jimmy : Non je veux dire.. Bosco : .Si y'a un mec coincé là-dessous je le trouverais.  
  
Bosco prend de l'avance sur Jimmy qui reste un peu étonné.  
  
Bosco discute calmement avec le chef lorsque Faith s'approche.  
  
Chef (faisant signe à Bosco) : Bonne chance. Il s'éloigne, Faith s'avance Faith : Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues ? Bosco : A rien, je veux juste aider l'homme qui se trouve sous nos pieds. Faith : Qui te dis qu'il est là ? Un ? Le bâtiment n'est pas fiable. Bosco : c'est un tout petit parking, on n'y sera pas longtemps. Faith : Ca sert à rien que je t'en empêche ! Bosco : Effectivement. Faith : Tête de mule !  
  
Elle l'enlace fortement, à la surprise de beaucoup  
  
Bosco : Ne le dit pas ! Faith : Je ne dis rien  
  
Après avoir prit des lampes torches et le matériel de premiers secours, Bosco et Jimmy commencent à entrer dans le bâtiment, sous les yeux de leurs camarades.  
  
Faith : Bonne chance !  
  
Les deux comparses se frayent un chemin entre les débris tombés au plancher. L'intérieur est encore enfumé mais cela reste tout de même respirable.  
  
Jimmy : Fait attention, ça peut très bien nous tomber sur le crâne. Bosco : Oh ça va Papa ! Bouge tes fesses.  
  
Bosco dépasse Jimmy mais celui-ci l'attrape par la taille juste avant qu'un bout de rampe du troisième étage ne vienne s'écraser à leurs pieds. Bosco lève la tête, regarde Jimmy puis soupire.  
  
Jimmy : Je t'avais dit de faire attention. Bosco : Si tu veux des excuses tu t'es gouré de personne. L'abbaye c'est de l'autre côté de la rue. Jimmy : Venant de ta part, je n'envisageais pas les choses autrement, gamin !  
  
Jimmy double Bosco qui reste planté comme un piquet puis après trois heures de temps de réaction.  
  
Bosco : Je ne suis pas un gamin ! Jimmy : Ferme-là !  
  
Après quelques minutes, ils atteignent l'entrée détruite menant au sous- sol. L'escalier est en mauvais état mais encore utilisable.  
  
Jimmy : Fais attention où tu marches ! Bosco : Dès qu'on sort de là je te jure que. Jimmy : Que quoi ? Que tu vas me refaire le portrait ? Minus va, j'ai plus de chance de me taper ta mère avant que ça n'arrive. Bosco : Excuse moi ? Jimmy (s'arrêtant et se retournant) : Oh pardon, j'ai froissé le bébé à sa maman ! Bosco : Enfoiré !  
  
Bosco se jette sur Jimmy et ils roulent tous les deux jusqu'en bas de l'escalier.  
  
Bosco : Salopard !  
  
Bosco frappe Jimmy qui se défend à son tour. Jimmy arrive légèrement à prendre le dessus sur Bosco et le fait rouler à terre puis se met sur lui et commence à le frapper dans le ventre mais son collègue lui décroche un bon uppercut du droit qui le fait valser en arrière. Jimmy reste sur les fesses, essuyant le sang qui coule de sa lèvre, tandis que Bosco, semi allongé, se frotte le ventre.  
  
Jimmy : Tu frappes fort Bosco : Tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal non plus.  
  
Tout d'un coup les deux hommes redressent la tête.  
  
Jimmy : T'as entendu ? Bosco : On aurait dit un gémissement.  
  
Les deux hommes se relèvent, reprennent le matériel puis se dirigent vers le son entendu quelques secondes plus tôt.  
  
Bosco : Y'a quelqu'un ? Jimmy : Répondez-nous Homme : A l'aide ! Jimmy : Par-là !  
  
Jimmy et Bosco se pressent à travers les décombrent qui jonchent le sol puis s'arrêtent.  
  
Jimmy : Là !  
  
Ils se dirigent tous deux vers la forme allongée et stoppent auprès d'elle.  
  
Homme : Dieu merci Bosco : Vous êtes Harni ? Harni : Oui c'est Sylvia qui vous a dit que j'étais là ? Comment va-t- elle ? Jimmy : Elle va très bien. Harni : J'ai essayé de me déplacer mais je me sens vertigineux. Jimmy : Bien, ce n'est rien.  
  
Pendant qu'il sort un masque à oxygène de la trousse et le pose sur la bouche et le nez d'Harni, Bosco contact l'extérieur à l'aide de sa radio.  
  
Bosco : Faith ?... Faith tu m'entends ? Faith : Bosco ? Bosco : Ouais Faith : Tu vas bien ? Bosco : Pas de problème. On a retrouvé Harni, on sort tout de suite. Jimmy : Faut se grouiller les piliers commencent à bouger ici. Faith : Bosco tu sorts de là en vitesse.  
  
Jimmy prend Harni sous son bras et commence à le diriger vers l'escalier tandis que Bosco, à la traîne et toujours entrain de parler avec Faith, prend la trousse de secours.  
  
Bosco : On arrive. Jimmy (se retournant) : Grouille toi.  
  
De la poussière commence à voler dans la pièce et des grincements se font entendre. A l'extérieur, tout le monde remarque que l'immeuble commence à trembler.  
  
Faith : Bosco, dépêches-toi de sortir de là ! Bosco : On arrive !  
  
A l'intérieur, Jimmy et Bosco sont toujours dans le parking. Un gros craquement se fait entendre, ce qui fait que les trois hommes s'arrêtent net, plus par surprise que par peur. Un pilier cède et tombe à terre.  
  
Bosco : Faut dégager de là Faith (dans la radio) : Bosco ?  
  
Un deuxième pilier cède et va s'écraser sur les portes de garages, faisant exploser celles-ci. Des claquements de partout, le plafond commence à céder.  
  
Jimmy : Harni accrochez-vous Harni : Je me sens mal Jimmy : Ah non, c'est pas le moment.  
  
Il se retourne pour voir Bosco et se rend compte de ce qui va se passer.  
  
Jimmy : Bosco attention !  
  
Mais en essayant de prévenir son ami, il ne voit pas le pilier qui cède tout près de lui.  
  
L'immeuble s'effondre, ne laissant que poussière et débris. A l'extérieur c'est la désolation, à l'intérieur, c'est le silence.  
  
PS : Vous avez remarquez qui c'est qui est derrière le texte ; en filigrane ? Et oui c'est Jason Wiles, enfin notre Bosco national quoi.. Pour ceux et celles qui veulent la photo vous pouvez me contactez je vous l'enverrai. il est vraiment très mimi dessus 


	2. mobilisation

A l'extérieur, quelques minutes avant que tout ne s'effondre

Faith : Bosco, Sort de là ! Vite 

Lou, Jo et Kim regardent l'entrée de l'immeuble avec anxiété, priant pour que leurs amis sortent à temps. Derrière eux, tout le monde a un visage consterné. 

Kim : J'y crois pas que tu l'aies laissé y aller.   
Lou : Ils ont retrouvé le bonhomme, ils ne vont pas tarder à sortir.  
Kim : mais qu'est-ce que vous avez dans le crâne les mecs ?

Elle s'éloigne et se dirige vers Faith, qui s'énerve sur sa radio.

Faith : Et merde !  
Kim : Quoi ?  
Faith : Je ne reçois plus rien.   
Kim : J'espère que….

La phrase de Kim est interrompue par un bruit sourd, suivit par un gros craquement. Tout le monde regarde vers l'immeuble et voit de la poussière sortir **des** fenêtres du cinquième et dernier étage.

Lou : Que tout le monde recule, vite ! Ca va s'effondrer.

Tout le monde s'exécute aussi vite que possible. L'immeuble s'écroule d'un seul coup, dans un nuage de débris et de poussière.

Les têtes se relèvent petit à petit une fois la poussière moins dense. Chacun regarde avec effroi les décombres de l'immeuble et l'immense espace béant. **Des** automobilistes sont arrêtés, regardant le spectacles, effarés.

Faith/ Kim : Oh mon Dieu !  
Kim : JIMMY 

Elle se précipite vers les décombres mais Lou la retient.

Kim : Laisse-moi y aller, je dois y aller. S'il te plaît  
Lou : Kim, Kim, Kim arrête. On va y aller, d'accord ?  
Kim (commençant à pleurer) : Lou… Laisse-moi s'il te plaît  
Lou (la serrant contre lui) : Chut, ça va aller, ça va aller.

Faith (dans sa radio) : Bosco ? Bosco est-ce que tu m'entends ? Répond-moi.   
Le Chef (arrivant vers elle) : Rien ?  
Faith : Non, cette foutue radio ne marche pas ! C'est pas croyable ça.

Elle jette la radio par terre dans un mouvement violent et comment à sentir les larmes monter.

Chef : On va le sortir de là, ne t'en fais pas.  
Faith : Et ben si je m'en fais ; justement. 

A l'intérieur

Jimmy ouvre les yeux et tousse violemment. Il regarde autour de lui mais n'ose bouger. Tout est sale, de la cendre, **des** décombres partout, partout autour. Il essaye finalement de se redresser mais regrette vite son geste lorsque sa tête commence à filer et à marteler. Il y porte sa main et y voit du sang.

Jimmy : Merde, quelle journée !

Il attend quelques secondes puis se met à quatre pattes afin de pouvoir se déplacer. Le plafond au-dessus duquel il se trouvait ne s'est pas effondré, grâce au pilier qui s'est mis en travers et fait contre poids. Mais pour combien de temps encore. Toute une partie du garage est désormais invisible, enfouie sous une multitude de débris.   
Jimmy regarde autour de lui, tousse encore une fois, mais n'aperçoit ni Bosco ni Harni. L'atmosphère est pesante et l'oxygène manque.

Jimmy : Harni ? Bosco ? 

Il tousse plus dure cette fois, mais tente désespérément d'avancer.

Jimmy : BOSCO ! Nom d'un chien répond moi !

La voix de Bosco se fait entendre

Bosco : J'suis pas un chien, si tu veux m'insulter utilise la manière courante : les noms d'oiseaux.

Jimmy commence à rire et entend Bosco tousser violemment. Il se dirige au son **des** râles de son ami. Il entend un bruit et se retourne brièvement mais ne voit rien, si tenter qu'il puisse voir quelque chose. Lorsqu'il continue à avancer il cogne durement contre ce qu'il croit être quelque chose lorsqu'il entend les grognements de son collègue.

Bosco : Ah, et MERDE ! 

Bosco se frotte la tête, tout **comme** Jimmy, puis se regardent dans les yeux.

Bosco : T'as pas trouvé autre chose pour m'achever que de me faire du rentre dedans?  
Jimmy : Crois-moi c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.  
Harni : Y'a quelqu'un ?  
Jimmy : Harni ?  
Bosco (à Jimmy) : Mais non, voyons, c'est le Saint Esprit ! Bien sûr que c'est Harni

Jimmy ne rétorque rien et commence à avancer en même temps que Bosco vers le son de la voix d'Harni, ce qui entraîne de nouveau un télescopage entre eux. 

Bosco : Mais c'est pas vrai ça.  
Jimmy : T'as qu'à attendre  
Bosco : Gna gna gna gna gna.

Ils essayent d'avancer de nouveau mais ils se cognent une nouvelle fois.  
Jimmy : je t'avais dit d'attendre.  
Bosco : J'ai pas vu le panneau céder le passage !

Ils commencent à se chamailler avec leurs bras puis se décident à avancer, en faisant attention cette fois. Bosco passe en premier. 

Bosco : Harni ?  
Harni (toussant) : Par ici !

Toujours à quatre pattes, les deux amis avancent vers la voix du vieil homme lorsque Bosco s'arrête. Harni est bloqué sous un amoncellement. Jimmy rentre dans les fesses de son collègue. 

Bosco (se retournant) : Je t'avais pourtant dis de faire attention.  
Jimmy : Et ben la prochaine fois t'as qu'à le signaler.  
Bosco : Mais c'est pas vrai t'as quel âge ?  
Jimmy : En ce moment 34 ans, 8 mois, 6 jours et 8 heures.   
Bosco (fumant un peu) : Arg !  
Jimmy : Et **comme** je suis plus vieux que toi, tu me dois obéissance et respect.  
Bosco : Respect ? Mon cul oui  
Jimmy : Très moelleux d'ailleurs.   
Bosco : je te jure que…  
Harni (regardant la scène ; il se racle la gorge) : Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrait me dégager de là ?   
Jimmy (se dirigeant tout de suite vers Harni) : Excusez-moi.

Il commence à enlever les différents débris, bientôt rejoint par Bosco. Ceux-ci ont presque finit lorsqu'un tas de bois s'abat sur eux. Bosco pousse Harni rapidement. De la poussière se dégage, obligeant les trois hommes à tousser.

Jimmy : Harni, vous allez bien ?  
Harni : Pas trop mal ma foi ; et vous, rien de casser ?  
Jimmy : Non, merci.   
Bosco (assis sur les fesses) : Oh ben pour moi ça baigne si ça intéresse quelqu'un.

A l'extérieur

**Des** pelleteuses ainsi que **des** camions de pompiers et **des** ambulances sont venus en renforts. Une grande activité règne sur les lieux. Une bonne partie du personnel présent dégage le haut du tas de débris, tandis que les pelleteuses se mettent en place.

Chef : Et tu penses qu'ils ont encore combien de temps ?  
Lou : Avec la poussière qu'il y a là-dessous plus celle que vont faire les engins je ne dirais pas plus d'une heure. Sans compter s'ils sont blessés…  
Chef :… Où même pire.  
Faith (arrivant) : Je vous interdis de dire ça. C'est clair ? Lou, où en est la situation ?  
Lou : Je…   
Kim : Ne baratine pas.  
Lou : Ils n'ont plus qu'une heure d'oxygène au grand maximum.  
Faith : La radio ne marche toujours pas ! J'en ai essayé d'autres mais… je ne comprends pas. On ne peut même pas savoir s'ils vont bien.   
Lou : C'est normal avec tout ce qu'ils ont au-dessus de la tête.  
Kim : C'est pas possible.

Elle s'éloigne et laisse quelques larmes couler. Faith la rejoint.

Faith : Hé ?  
Kim : Tu crois qu'ils vont biens ?  
Faith (doutant elle-même mais prenant une voix sûre) : Oui j'en suis certaine, y'a pas plus résistant qu'eux.  
Kim : J'ai peur  
Faith : moi aussi.

Kim s'éloigne en direction de Doc et de Carlos. La vérité était que Faith ne savait pas du tout si Bosco, ou même Jimmy, était bien. Elle n'avait aucun contact avec son ami, et cela lui faisait peur. Très peur.

A l'intérieur 

L'atmosphère devient pénible et s'alourdit au fur et à mesure que les minutes passent. Bosco essaye vainement d'utiliser sa radio mais rien ne passe.

Bosco : MERDE !

Ce sursaut d'énervement l'oblige à tousser. Jimmy se dirige vers lui tandis qu'Harni est appuyé contre un mur encore à peu près stable.

Jimmy : Hé ? Ca va ?  
Bosco : La radio ne fonctionne pas  
Il tousse une nouvelle fois, effrayant Jimmy.  
Jimmy : Hé doucement, respire, ça va aller, d'accord ?  
Bosco : Je me sens…c'est dingue, je suis là et je ne peux strictement rien faire. Je suis entrain de nous regarder mourir. Je trouve toujours une solution mais là…  
Jimmy : Hé, oh, tu nous fais dans le mélo maintenant ? Ecoute-moi, on va s'en tirer d'accord ? Je suis sûr qu'en ce moment ils doivent être entrain de déblayer la surface pour nous faire sortir de là. Et puis tu ne peux pas être Superman à tous les coups.  
Bosco : Ouais

Bosco n'aime pas que les gens le voient dans cet état, mais il était effrayé, effrayé pour lui mais surtout pour Jimmy et Harni. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils meurent, il ne voulait pas mourir.

Jimmy : Votre jambe, ça va ?  
Harni : Oh oui j'ai vu pire

La jambe droite d'Harni est en sang, mais il n'a pas l'air de souffrir de trop.

Jimmy : Bien tant mieux.

Jimmy se met à tousser. Après quelques secondes de silences, Bosco entend **des** grésillements dans sa radio, **comme** si quelqu'un essayait de le joindre. Jimmy et Harni redressent la tête.

Jimmy : Qu'est-ce que…  
Bosco :…Faith ? 

A l'extérieur

Faith : Bosco ?

Faith : Bosco ?  
Bosco : Co…… passe….  
Faith : merde

Le capitaine s'approche.

Capitaine : Quoi ?  
Faith : C'set Bosco, ça a du mal à passer  
Capitaine : Donne moi ça !

Faith lui tend la radio

Capitaine : Bosco ?

Kim s'approche.

Bosco : Capitaine ?  
Capitaine : Oui, tu vas bien ?  
Bosco : Ca…  
Capitaine : On t'entend mal  
Bosco : Bien…  
Capitaine : Tu n'es pas blessé ?   
Bosco : … on…

Lou arrive en courant

Capitaine : On a un contact avec eux  
Lou : Dites leur que les pelleteuses vont enlever le gros **des** gravas. Ca va faire de la poussière, il faut qu'ils s'abritent.  
Capitaine : Bien  
Kim : Jimmy va bien ?  
Capitaine : Bosco ?  
Bosco : ouais ?  
Capitaine : Comment vont les autres ?  
Bosco : Bien… Har…. Ssé mais … va  
Capitaine : Quoi ?  
Faith : Je peux ?

Le Capitaine lui tend la radio.

Faith : Bosco écoute moi, les gars vont commencer à déblayer, ça va faire pas mal de rafu. Abrite-toi  
Bosco : Fai… ?  
Faith : Bosco ?

A l'intérieur

Bosco : Et merde ! Ca passe plus, je ne reçois plus rien  
Jimmy : calme toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit  
Bosco : J'en sais rien, je n'ai pas compris.

Le bruit **des** pelleteuses se fait entendre à ce moment là. La poussière commence à tomber, et les piliers encore debout commencent à trembler. 

Jimmy : Je crois qu'ils voulaient nous avertir de nous mettre à l'abri  
Bosco : Harni, il va falloir que l'on vous déplace  
Harni (toussant) : Pas de problème.   
Jimmy : Ca va ?  
Harni : Oui, j'ai fait la guerre mon petit gars ; crois-moi ça c'est rien du tout.

Bosco et Jimmy lève Harni, qui serre les dents afin de ne pas crier, puis le déplace tant bien que mal vers l'extrémité du garage. Bosco repart.

Jimmy (le retenant par le bras) : Tu vas où là ?  
Bosco : Voir s'il n'y pas de tôle pour nous abriter. Reste avec lui.  
Jimmy : Fait attention surtout   
Bosco : Oui maman !

Bosco part à quatre pattes à travers les gravas. Le bruit **des** pelleteuses s'accentue, la poussière devient de plus en plus dense et l'air de moins en moins respirable. Jimmy et Harni commencent à suffoquer. 

Harni : Ca va tomber !  
Jimmy (toussant durement) : Faut… rester calme.

La poussière envahie la pièce. 

Jimmy : BOSCO ?

A l'extérieur 

Ty : Vous êtes sûr que ça va tenir ?  
Lou : on n'a pas le choix de toute manière, que ça tienne où non, c'est le seul moyen de les sortir de là. 

Kim se tient à l'écart. Faith s'approche et s'assoit à côté d'elle.

Kim : Il sait que je l'aime toujours  
Faith : ils vont les trouver  
Kim : Dans quel état ! Regarde ça, la poussière vient jusqu'ici, on a déjà du mal à respirer alors en dessous.  
Faith : Hé ! Moi aussi j'ai peur. Mais ce n'est pas en nous apitoyant que ça changera les choses.  
Kim (la regardant noir) : C'est mon ex-mari qui est là-dessous tu sais ? Je sais que toi et Bosco êtes de très bons amis, mais tu n'as pas vécu ce que moi et Jimmy avons traversé. 5 ans de mariage, c'est peut-être court mais ça a été les 5 ans les plus intenses de ma vie, peut-être pas les plus heureux mais ce sont ceux qui ont changé ma vie. Je l'aime Faith, toi et Bos, ce n'est pas la même chose !  
Faith : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Kim s'arrêta et regarda son amie, qui se tait, interloquée par ce qu'elle vient de dire. Kim veut ajouter quelque chose mais un grand bruit fait réagir les deux femmes. Elles se lèvent et se précipitent au niveau du gouffre.

Faith : Qu'est-ce qui se passe !  
Sully (la retenant): Attend  
Faith : Lâche-moi !

Kim accoure mais Doc et Carlos lui barrent le passage. 

Doc : Viens par là  
Kim : Doc !

En voyant le trou béant, les deux femmes sentent leur cœur s'accélérer 

Faith : Non ! Oh mon dieu ! Dites moi que ce n'est pas tombé

Ty la regarde avec tristesse.

Faith (commençant à pleurer) : Oh mon Dieu NON !

A l'intérieur

Bosco revient avec deux grandes tôles froissées afin de les abriter. Il avance doucement, la poussière le recouvrant et s'insinuant dans ses yeux. Il ne peut presque plus respirer.

Bosco (toussant durement) : Jimmy ?  
Jimmy : Par-là ?

Bosco se dirige à la voix de son ami. Il heurte une pierre et s'ouvre la main.

Bosco : MERDE !  
Jimmy : Bos ?  
Bosco : ouais, ouais

Il avance à tâtons et arrive finalement près de Jimmy. Il lui passe la première tôle. 

Jimmy : Ca va ?  
Bosco (fermant toujours les yeux et ayant du mal à respirer) : Ouais… je crois

La vision d'Harni commence à se troubler ; il ferme les yeux. Jimmy le secoue.

Jimmy : Hé ! Harni, restez avec nous !  
Harni : Ouais.

Bosco s'assoit à côté de Jimmy, qui couvre Harni de la tôle. Il tend la main pour se saisir de l'autre mais à ce moment là un grincement se fait entendre, les piliers se mettent à trembler et tout s'effondre.

Extérieur

**Des** pompiers commencent à déblayer le plus rapidement possible tandis que Faith et Kim regardent, impuissantes, le désastre. Elles veulent aller aider mais le Capitaine les en empêche.

Lou : Il ne devrait plus y en avoir pour très longtemps.

Kim le regarde puis part. Lou la rattrape

Lou : Je sais ce que tu penses mais…  
Kim : Comment pourrais-tu savoir ce que je pense, un ? Je te jure que s'il est mort…

Kim s'arrête et fond en larmes, Lou la console. De son côté, Faith sent les larmes monter en voyant Ty s'affairer sur les gravas. Sully la rejoint.

Sully : Hé !  
Faith : Comment pourrait-il survivre là-dedans ?  
Sully : Ne pense pas **comme** ça. Bosco est malin **comme** un singe, il sait se débrouiller.  
Faith : Ca n'aide pas beaucoup dans ce genre de situation.  
Sully : C'est presque finit, les pompiers et les secouristes ont déjà tout prévu. Ca va aller.

Faith secoue la tête négativement puis s'en va. Elle passe devant Doc et Carlos qui n'osent rien dire, même s'ils s'inquiètent pour leurs amis. Faith va s'asseoir un peu plus loin puis met la tête entre ses genoux et commence à sangloter. Elle sent une main sur son épaule. Elle relève la tête puis voit Kim, les joues luisantes, debout devant elle. Cette dernière s'assoit. 

Kim : Ils vont bientôt descendre.  
Faith : Ouais   
Kim (la voix étranglée par les sanglots) : Désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure  
Faith (dans le même état) : C'est rien  
Kim : Si je n'aurai pas du te crier dessus, je suis inquiète mais tu l'es autant que moi.

Faith la regarde mais ne dit rien

Kim : Tu l'aimes ?  
Faith : Pardon ?  
Kim : C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre tout à l'heure  
Faith : Non, c'est…. Oublie ce que j'ai dit tu veux ?  
Kim (affichant un petit sourire) : Tu l'aimes !

Faith esquissa un sourire à son tour

Kim : Il ne le sait pas ?  
Faith : Je… pfou… Je suis mariée  
Kim : A un mari qui te mène la vie dure ! Et tu es la meilleure ami d'un mec depuis 9ans alors que tu aimerais être plus que ça.  
Faith : Je… Comment il l'aurait prit si je lui avais dit ?  
Kim : Tu le sauras lorsque tu le lui diras !  
Faith : Je ne peux plus…

Kim se lève et tend sa main à Faith pour la relever.

Kim : Il y a toujours de l'espoir, c'est une bonne amie à moi qui me l'a fait comprendre.

Faith prend la min de Kim, se met debout puis elles se dirigent vers l'endroit où se tiennent les secouristes, qui commencent à se diriger vers le sous sol à peu près dégagé.

Chacun s'active a pousser les gravas afin de retrouver les trois hommes. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ty s'approche du fond de ce qui reste du garage et aperçoit deux tôles disposées de drôle de manière. Il les écarte et voit Harni, Jimmy et Bosco, recouverts de poussière et de sang, inconscients.

Ty : Dieu, c'est pas vrai ! ILS SONT LA ! 

Tout le monde se précipite vers les trois hommes ; Doc, Carlos, Alex et Kim commencent à travailler sur eux. Faith tente de parler à Bosco mais il n'entend pas. **Des** pompiers commencent à dégager les gravas qui bloquent les blessés ; Harni est évacué le premier.

Kim : Merde, Doc, je ne sens plus son pouls. C'est pas vrai, aller Jimmy, reviens !

Ty et Carlos le dégagent du long du mur et l'allongent sur le sol. Doc et Kim commencent à lui faire le massage cardiaque tandis que Jo et Walsh tentent toujours de dégager Bosco, auquel Alex et Carlos donnent les premiers soins. Faith est accroupie auprès de son ami, et le voir **comme** ça lui donne la chaire de poule.

Faith : Bosco ? Réveille-toi, maintenant ! Je t'en prie  
Carlos : Arrête de nous faire peur **comme** ça !  
Alex : Mince !   
Carlos/Faith : Quoi ?  
Alex : impossible de lui poser une perf, je ne sens pas ses veines.  
Carlos : Dans le pied !  
Alex : Ouais, quand il sera dégagé !  
Carlos (regardant Jo et Walsh) : Vous ne pouvez pas aller plus vite les gars ?  
Jo : On fait ce qu'on peut  
Alex : Il ne va pas tenir très longtemps. Carlos ; il faut le sortir de là TOUT DE SUITE   
Carlos : Je sais, je sais

Kim : Jimmy, bébé, aller !  
Doc : J'ai un pouls, c'est bon ! Aller on l'emmène. 

Deux policiers prennent la civière sur laquelle est installé Jimmy et l'emmène en haut tandis que Faith et Kim s'échangent un regard.

Doc : Kim tu viens ?   
Kim : J'arrive ! … Je dois y aller  
Faith : Vas-y, t'en fais pas. Il va s'en sortir ?  
Kim : Je pense, j'en sais rien. Courage !

Elle sort. Faith revient à Bosco. Celui-ci ne bouge toujours pas, malgré l'oxygène attribué par le masque.

Jo : Ca y'est !

Alex attrape la civière et Walsh aide Carlos à mettre Bosco dessus. 

Alex : Je lui poserai la perf en haut ! Grouille faut l'emmener.

Ty et Sully prennent la civière et la montent jusque dans l'ambulance.

Ty : on vous rejoint   
Faith : ouais.

Faith monte, les portes se ferment, l'ambulance part.

Quelques heures plus tard, à l'hôpital

Dr. Thomas : Ils vont bien ! Juste quelques égratignures et une grosse inhalation. Vous pouvez aller les voir.

Chacun se lève ; Faith et Kim se détendent.

Trois jours plus tard

Faith et Kim arrivent à l'hôpital afin de rendre visite à Jimmy et Bosco, lorsqu'elles entendent deux voix s'élever. Mary, l'infirmière en chef se dirige vers elles.

Mary : Bon courage !

Kim et Faith se regardent, ahuries, ne comprenant pas. Mais elles se dirigent vers la même salle, reconnaissant les voix de Jimmy et Bosco.

Bosco : Non c'est pas vrai  
Jimmy : Si c'est vrai  
Bosco : Non !  
Jimmy : Oh ! Que si  
Bosco : T'as de la chance que je sois ici, fais gaffe quand tu vas sortir !  
Jimmy : Quoi tu vas me frapper ? Maman j'ai peurrrrrrrrrrrrr…  
Bosco : T'as de quoi avoir peur

Faith et Kim, à la porte, éclatent de rire.

Kim : Ils les ont mis ensemble ?  
Faith : le personnel doit être kamikaze.

Mary passe à ce moment là

Mary : Non, c'est eux qui l'ont demandé  
Kim : Quoi ? Ces deux gosses, là, ont demandé à être ensemble ?  
Faith : Ils se sont reçus un choc à la tête où quoi…  
Mary : Quoiqu'il en soit, on aimerait bien les séparer, mais on n'a plus de chambre. Alors s'il vous plait, dites leur de se calmer je vous en prie   
Faith (riant) : Promis.

Elles entrent dans la chambre. Les deux garçons arrêtent de parler puis Bosco repart. 

Bosco : Faith s'il te plait est-ce que tu veux bien lui dire que Matteo Tornson a gagné la coupe de rugby en 74 ?   
Jimmy : C'était en 75  
Bosco : 74  
Kim : Les gars, doucement.  
Faith : Ca à l'air d'aller mieux on dirait !  
Jimmy : Bien mieux, même que ce matin on a fait une course de fauteuil roulant ! Et je l'ai battu !  
Bosco : Entièrement faut ! C'est MOI qui aie gagné !  
Jimmy : Mauvais joueur !  
Bosco : Hé, j'ai touché le mur avant toi !  
Jimmy : N'importe quoi  
Bosco : si c'est vrai… 

Kim et Faith repartent dans le couloir.

Kim : Je comprends pourquoi toutes les infirmières ont l'air si désespéré.  
Faith : ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Enfin mieux que d'habitude !  
Kim : Au fait tu lui as dit ?  
Faith : dis quoi… Oh ! Oui ! Hier  
Kim : Et ?   
Faith : On va attendre un peu qu'il se remette, mais il n'est pas contre.  
Kim : Génial !  
Faith : Tu crois que ça va aller pour eux ?

Jimmy : tu l'as fait !  
Bosco : NON !

Kim : Oh oui, j'en suis sûre !

FINI


End file.
